Shattered Hearts
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd calls Marty for help when he realizes that Jessica has DID. Will Antonio's love be enough to help Jessica heal? Natalie feels betrayed when she finds out that John and Cristian both lied to her. Will she ever forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Hearts

AN: This story is AU and is set between 2005 and 2006.

_"Please, please don't kill her. I'm putting down my gun," Antonio stated as he placed the gun on the floor. _

_It had been a long time since Jessica had felt so scared. She wanted to run away somewhere safe where nobody would ever hurt her again. She wanted to disappear inside of herself so that she wouldn't have to experience the pain that she was certain was coming her way. "Just let me out and I'll take away all of your pain," she heard a familiar voice echoing from within her mind. _

_"You think that's going to save your precious girlfriend. My brother died in prison because of you…I lost my entire family and now you're going to know what it feels like to watch as somebody you love dies," Seth stated as he pointed the gun to Jessica's head. _

_She closed her eyes so that she could surrender herself over to the voice inside her head before it was too late when she heard a bang that stopped her in her tracks. She didn't feel pain, was she dead? She opened her eyes and realized that Seth was dead. Antonio must have used the gun that he carried in his back pocket to save her. _

_"You think that Antonio saved you? Well you're wrong…he didn't save you. I'm the only one that ever saves you when you're in trouble," she heard the familiar voice in her mind echoing from within. _

Jessica sat up in bed with sweat running down her face. It had been two months since Seth had been killed and she was still having nightmares about the night. The thing that bothered her most was that there was parts of that night she couldn't remember. There was a part of her that wanted to ask Antonio what had happened, but there was another part of her that was too afraid of what she might find out about herself.

_"He's not there,"_ she heard the voice taunting as she looked around for Antonio.

"_Was called into the station. I love you and I'll hopefully be back in time to spend breakfast in bed with you. Love you baby – Antonio," _Jessica read as she picked up the piece of paper that he had left behind.

Jessica looked at the clock, it was only two a.m…and Antonio wouldn't be home for hours.

_"Jessica, you're precious Antonio is probably screwing his pretty new partner Talia Saheed instead of being here with you like he promised that he would be," _the voice taunted her.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked as she sat up and looked at the mirror.

"_You know who I am, I'm the girl who always takes care of you when you wake up scared and all alone. I'm your better half that's going to keep your heart from shattering any more than it already has. I'm the one that protected you that night instead of Antonio," _she heard the voice say as the image in the mirror changed. Her reflection was wearing a tight red dress and black leather jacket.

She heard the sound of a gun going off in the distance as she saw her reflection step out of the mirror.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked again.

_"You know who I am, I'm Tess and you're the pathetic and weak Jessica that I have to protect,_" Tess said as she pushed Jessica through the mirror.

XOXOXO

"Natalie, wake up, there's something that I need to tell you," John stated as his voice quivered. He had been lying to her for months now, but he couldn't continue with the lie now that he got the news that Cristian was being released from Statesville.

"What is it John?" Natalie asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"There's something that I need to tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago."

"What? What's wrong John?" Natalie asked.

"It's Cristian….he's alive Natalie. He didn't want me to tell you because he thought that he would spend the rest of his life in prison for Carlo's murder, but he isn't. A buddy from the agency called me to let me know that Carlo is still alive and Cristian should be released by morning," John explained.

"How long have you known?" Natalie asked.

"For three months," John stated.

"So you knew before you slept with me? You knew this whole time that I've been grieving for Cristian. You were the one who convinced me that I had to let him go and the whole time you knew that he was still alive?"

"I'm sorry Natalie."

"Go to hell John," Natalie said as she slapped him across the face. She gathered up her clothes and walked out of his apartment.

"Cristian," she whispered as she sank to the floor in pain.

XOXOXO

Todd sat at one of the tables in the back drinking scotch to try and forget his latest fight with Blair when he saw Jessica walk in wearing a short red dress and leather jacket. He couldn't help but watch as she grabbed a shot of vodka from one of the local town drunks and downed it.

"Hey that was mine," the drunk slurred.

"I'll make it up to you baby," he heard Jessica say and then he watched as his niece kissed the drunk in an exotic way.

This was not the niece that he loved so much. The Jessica that he loved would never still a stranger's drink and then kiss him. The Jessica he knew would never wear the tight red dress that she was wearing tonight.

"What is going on with you Jessica?" he asked as he continued to watch her.

"What's your name sexy?" he heard the drooling drunk ask.

"My name's Tess baby and I like to have a good time," he heard her reply.

XOXOXO

_"When are you coming home?" Marty asked Patrick. He had been gone for so long and she missed him desperately. She knew that he had to stay away in order to keep her and Cole safe, but it didn't make the distance or the isolation that she felt any easier. _

_"I've got good news baby. The danger is all gone and I should be on the next flight back to you and Cole."_

_"That's wonderful news. I've missed you so much baby. I love you."_

_"I love you too Angel," She heard Patrick say and then the sound of gunshots filled the room and she heard Patrick moaning as he took his last breath. _

Marty sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face. It had been two months since she had listened to him being murdered in his hotel room. Every night she replayed the last conversation that they had shared in her dreams.

She looked at the clock as her cell phone rang. It was four a.m. and she wondered who would be calling her so late.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Marty, "she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in so many years.

"Todd?"

"I know it's late, but I need to talk to you."

"How did you even get my number?"

"That's not important…I need your help."

"Are you drunk? Go home to Blair Todd," Marty said as she was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, don't hang up Marty. This is about Jessica. She's in trouble and she needs your help. Will you help me help her?" Todd asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What's wrong with Jessica? Was she is an accident?" Marty asked as she sat up.

"No…it's nothing like that. She's sick Marty…she's got D.I.D.," Todd explained.

"Are you sure?" Marty asked.

"I'm positive…I know the signs Marty. I'm at a club right now and I'm watching her throwing herself at a complete stranger. She's wearing skanky clothes and she told the guy that her name was Tess. She's got D.I.D…I'd be willing to bet all my money on it."

"I specialize in rape counseling Todd. I'm not a specialist with D.I.D., but I can refer you to somebody."

"Screw that...I don't want another shrink…I want you, please Marty. I don't trust shrinks but I trust you and I know that you love Jessica just as much as I do. Will you come home to Llanview and help her out?" Todd asked.

"I'll see if I can find a flight out of here tonight."

"Don't bother…I'll have my pilot pick you up at the Los Angeles airport in an hour, so just be ready."

"I will be, I'll see you soon," Marty stated as she hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

Antonio returned to his loft after hours of sitting in his car outside of a warehouse that he and Talia were staking out. It ended up being a complete waste of time so he went home to find Jessica, only her car wasn't in the parking lot.

"Jessica?" He called as he entered the loft but she wasn't there and he was beginning to get worried. What if something happened to her again? She hadn't been the same since Seth died…she had been traumatized and he needed to find her and make sure that she was safe.

"Jess, baby…it's me Antonio. I'm home and I'm wondering where you went…Please call me, I'm worried," Antonio stated as he hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

Todd wanted to wait for Marty before he confronted Tess, but he couldn't just watch as she danced exotically, grinding against the slobbering drunk and his pathetic friends. There was a part of her that reminded him of the way that Marty used to be. This Tess was wild and had the same self-destructive look in her eyes…the kind of look that Marty used to have when they were in college together, before he had shattered her life into a million pieces. He was terrified that if he didn't act now…Tess would lead Jessica into a whole lot of trouble with the men that she was recklessly throwing herself at. He took one last drink and then stood up from the table and headed over to where his niece was dancing.

"Let me take you home baby and we can really party," Todd heard the drunk stutter.

"That sounds like a plan, lead the way baby," Tess stated as she grabbed his hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Todd growled as he pulled him away from Jessica and shoved him to the ground.

"Who are you? Are you her boyfriend or something?" the drunk asked as he stood up.

"No and neither are you," Todd stated as he punched him in the face.

"Uncle Todd…I didn't see you is just a friend from school…he's had too much to drink so he called me to be his designated driver," Tess lied.

"Save it Tess…I know who you are and we're going home and we're going to talk to your mother," Todd said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Who's Tess…I'm Jessica, Uncle Todd. Maybe you've had way too much to drink. Are you really going to bother my mom with your drunken ramblings when she's trying to recover from her heart transplant?"

"She needs to know that her daughter suffers from the same mental illness that she does, let's go Tess," Todd said as he pulled her to the parking lot and into the back of his limo.


End file.
